Talking In Your Sleep
by FasttalkingInsanity
Summary: Did you know you talk in your sleep?" The best part of the breakup is the makeup. Niley


**LongLiveInsanity: Hey peeeeeps! Yup, it's a joint oneshot :D Hope ya likey!**

**Fasttalker: *Sighs* LOL I sent the first half to twinny a long time ago. Hope ya like :D**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. This fanfic is LEGAL

* * *

**

**Fasttalker:**

There Miley Stewart was stunningly beautiful as always and making a complete fool of herself.

She was on top of the of the bar dancing in our club. Drunk as usual. I wondered if she did this to herself because of the way the we ended things, but that was unlikely. She hated me.

"Nicky!" said a voice from behind.

I turned around and Selena kissed me.

I looked back at Miley who looked at us anger filling her face. She got off the bar and began to walk toward us.

Completely slurring her words together, while holding a bottle of Scotch she said, "You always were a **, you know?"

She had to lean on me just to keep her balance, waiting for Selena's reaction.

"At least I'm not a bitchy whore." She smiled.

Miley smiled too. This smile showed through that she was drunk. She whispered in my ear, "Can I please kick her ass?"

"Just one punch." I whispered back, hoping Selena hadn't heard.

"Thank You." Miley said and steadied herself and gave Selena as hard as a punch as her reflexes would allow her. "God, that felt great." She mumbles, and then stumbled away.

"What you aren't going to do something about that?!" She yelled at me.

I remained silent for a little while staring at the hand Selena was holding, indicating for me to help her up. When I had decided on the perfect answer I simply said, "No." and walked away.

"Nick!" She screamed after me.

Ignoring her and heading into a crowd of people where she could not find me I began to search for Miley.

I looked around everywhere and it seemed that the gorgeous figure had disappeared when I caught a glimpse of her passed out on the couch with a weird guy standing over her.

I ran over to her. "Beat it dude."

"Find your own--"

I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. I just punched him in the face, shaking my had a little because it had hurt, and picked up Miley letting her flawless brown curls flaw down as I carried her marriage style to my car.

"What have you done to yourself?" I sighed setting her in the backseat.

Driving slowly and carefully, due to the fact Miley was lying seatbeltless and drunk in the backseat, I went back to my apartment.

Picking her back up marriage style when we got there I took her up to my room and laid her down in my bead.

I smiled at the sleeping figure and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, I love you." I whispered and began to walk toward the couch.

"Don't leave." She whispered.

I turned around and looked at her. It took me a while to process that she had been talking in her sleep.

I smiled and walked back in the room. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and stroked her hair.

**End fasttalker.

* * *

**

**LongLiveInsanity:**

About half an hour had passed, but I was still sitting in that chair and stroking her hair. She looked so peaceful, her hair fanned out beneath her, her pale skin shining in the moonlight.

"Nick…" My hand froze, and I looked at her face. Was she sleep-talking again?

"I like your shirt," she mumbles, and a small chuckle escapes my lips.

"It shows off your abs," Miley smiles, and even in her sleep there's a wicked tone to her voice. My heart starts to race a little, and I sit up, listening carefully.

"Mm, that's niiiiice," she moans again. Is it getting hot in here?

"Oh yeah, right there!' she suddenly cries. My face is heating up, and certain other appendages are… rising to attention. Was Miley having an erotic dream about me? Looking back down at her, I see that she's settled down again.

"Thanks for the massage Nick, it felt really good," she sighed dreamily, and I immediately berate myself for thinking Miley's head would be filled with any thoughts other than pure; until I heard her speak again.

"Kiss me Nick," she said, so softly I doubt I heard it. Without thinking, I bent down and pressed my lips softly to her forehead. Just as I'm about to pull away, I feel her hand against my cheek, pulling my head further south until my mouth meets hers. With a groan, I surrender as our tongues being a battle for dominance. Her mouth is so warm, and her lips are so soft that I forget where we are for a moment until she suddenly gasps. I break away to find her staring up at me, confusion etched on her face. Her lips are swollen from our kiss, and her eyes are only half-open.

"Miles… I'm so sorry! I-" She cut me off.

"Nick, what's going on?"

"You were at the club, and you were drunk and you punched Selena so I thought I should probably take you home…"

"I punched Selena?" Miley managed to look ashamed and happy at the same time.

"Um… yeh."

"Well, I just had a much more productive night than I realized," she deadpanned, and I chuckled. We stared at each other for a moment, before I break the silence.

"Listen Miles. I'm sorry about the break up. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you, okay?" She looks like she's about to interrupt, so I hold up a hand to silence her. "I was a bastard, I completely agree. I was falling for you, and I'd never felt this way before. I was scared, so I did the first thing I thought of. I left. I broke up with you because I was a pussy, but the truth is I'm still in love with you. I'll always be in love with you," I finished softly. She's staring at me, dumbstruck. I'm about to ask her if she's okay when she suddenly pulls me towards her, so that our mouths collide. She moans into me, and my heart soars. Our tongues are fighting with each other as her lips move against mine, and I feel alive for the first time since we broke up. Pulling away, we stare at each other breathing heavily.

"I forgive you," she states. I stare at her or a moment, before a mile-long grin spreads across my face and I gather her into a bone-crushing hug. Finally, I let go and we snuggle into the duvet together.

"Thank you," I tell her solemnly. She just smiles at me and pulls me down so we can make out.

A few minutes later, we break away.

"By the way Miles, did you know you sleep talk?" I grin wickedly at her horrified expression, and proceed to kiss her again.

**End LongLiveInsanity.**


End file.
